


You're always welcome here

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I didn't even plan this, Idk i just really like it, Other, Possible Prinxiety - Freeform, Quick mention of disownment and also deceit, Remus likes chess, So basically they wake up in the same bed, This was supposed to be a WATTPAD fic how did i even get here, Vague mentions of all other sides, and have a quick lil bonding moment, if I choose to extend it, is this ooc? it might be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Virgil and Roman wake up in the same bed (completely clothed, mind you. ya nasty)'nd then it gets soft.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	You're always welcome here

**Author's Note:**

> Haha so basically i was making a fic for my wattpad oneshots page, and then this happened. it wasn't a request, it just...happened, ig. enjoy lol

Prinxiety- is Sleepy

When Roman woke up, the first thing he noticed was the hot breath against his throat and the relaxed hands draped around his torso. It was..what, eight am? Maybe nine? He couldn’t find it in him to care, focusing on those safe fingers and the steady heartbeat pressed to his chest, all under three layers of blankets, and wow was it warm. Taking a deep breath in, his brown eyes peered through bleary brown eyelashes, the warmth in front of him shuffled with a grunt, and then those same brown eyes were shot open. There’s a person. There’s a person in Romans’ bed.

There’s a very...cute person in Romans’ bed.

Oh. Oh, it was Virgil. A sudden hot flush was brought to his cheeks when the events of the night before rushed into his brain, the small little hamster of a man in front of him entangling their legs even more. Romanov welcomed it, a happy smile gracing his lips at the unconscious gesture. Virgil. Virgil came to him for help. Good  _ Lord _ , he loved this man.

The man under him shivered again, and opened his eyes to the warm brown pair a couple inches away. Virgil's groggy features slowly woke up with him, first the large doe eyes, then the pert pale nose, then the sly lips that he loved to banter with, and then, in one swift motion, he backed up and fell off the bed.

“VIRGIL! OhmigodareyouokayIdidn’tmeantostartleyouIjustwokeupandyouwerethereand-” Roman was up in an instant, rambling to the boy who just looked..dazed. His foundation had obviously been rubbed off between the tears and the pillow, and even if it wasn’t there was no doubt the heavy redness in his cheeks would be visible. But apparently, his brain caught up surprisingly quickly.

“Roman..dude it’s okay, calm down,” A placating hand was put up as Virgil swept his hair out of his eyes “I was just, y’know, startled. You were real close there, Prince Bugeye.” aaand they were back.

“You literally wouldn’t let me go! I was chained, trapped, handcuffed with… with hands!” Princey bounced down on the bed in a dramatic faint, his overdramatic sigh just enough to disguise the distressed huff from a flustered emo. “It was a miracle I could even breathe, you gothic-you gothic slothic?” He groaned again “It’s too early for nicknames. I’m going to traverse the stairs for some breakfast, you coming Virge?”

Virgil looked at the stretching man with a distant glossy gaze, then stared back at his feet. “Yeah...yeah I’ll be down in a minute..” 

He had almost forgotten why he was in Romans’ room in the first place. An attack. That was why. Patton was with Logan, Logan was with Patton, both reading in the same room. He in no-way wanted both of them mother-henning him at the same time, and he knew that’s what would happen if he disturbed the best friends. Two episodes ago, Deceit had essentially disowned him for wanting to be  _ real _ friends with the light sides, and while they both had a mutual agreement to support each other during panic attacks and when either spiraled, he just... didn’t feel safe around that space right now. And as hard as Remus tried, Virgil much preferred beating his ass  _ (oH plEaSe ViRgiE) _ on Rainbow Road than he did being regaled with tales of how Remus played chess -practically the only normal thing about him. Ree used it to bore his bestie out of the attacks- so his options were very limited.

Virgil felt a soft hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath in while Roman counted. Once his heart and lungs were steady he looked up to meet his friend’s eyes.

“Virge, you know you can always come back here if you need help, right? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable asking for help.”

He nodded, a thick lump in his throat, and reached out to hoist himself up, catching Romans’ hand instead of the desk. He was pulled into a quick hug and then was left standing, frozen, while his housemate rushed out the door. Oh. A small smile started to play on his lips, and he felt content as the world moved around him for a couple of minutes. Maybe he would wait here for a moment, look out the window. An echo of Logan’s stern voice, the cheerful DJTD (Dad Joke of The Day) that Patton interrupted him with, the holler of Roman singing another Rapunzel song. They would be fine without him for just a little while. He knows he’ll go down eventually, missing Dad’s Bacon-Pancake rolls for a morning of silence would never be an equal trade in his mind, but...just five minutes. Just five. 

Walking over to the window of the glowing Imagination, his smile grew toothy, wider. Yeah. Just five.

**Author's Note:**

> i told you it was supposed to go on wattpad, idk what you expected


End file.
